


Christmas Carols

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells Drabbles [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, reversefrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I really want a caroling drabble. Because Cait would be self conscious but Eo would probably find it adorable. Or if ya wanna get wild, killer frost and reverse carols</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carols

“Are you really going to just stand there all night and not join me?” He raised an eyebrow in her direction as he waited, arms crossed; his yellow leather suit protected him from the snow, not as much as it didn’t affect  _her_ at all, but he could handle it.

“You can’t be serious about this!” There she was, standing in the middle of some driveway, in her strapless blue outfit, clearly not caring about the weather as she tried to figure out if he was joking or not. “We are  _not_ caroling Eobard! Who does that?” She never called him by his full name, unless of course it was at a time like this when she really just wanted to get out of there and go fight someone or rob something or do anything  _not_  Chrimstas-y.

“We do of course.” Eobard obviously knew that Caitlin was shy, but he had heard her sing in the shower, they even belted out duets together on good days, he just needed to break this ice shell of hers a little more, “Come on, it’s perfectly normal for couples to go caroling together and we can do only one house. I promise.”

The words ‘normal’ and ‘couple’ in the same sentence coming from the Reverse Flash would have made anyone else look at him weird, but hearing him say that made Caitlin stop and think. If he wanted to do this with her then maybe it wouldn’t be a total disaster. Sighing deeply, she braced herself and nodded in agreement, taking his gloved hand in hers as he led her up the driveway.

“Ready?” He exchanged a quick look with her, even though they hadn’t changed into something regular, Caitlin still was beautiful as ever. 

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Caitlin said and even managed a smile.

He rang the doorbell and just then, standing under the porch which had bright lights strung across, the family name visible on a plaque. 

“You have  _got_  to be kidding me!” Barry Allen’s voice spoke up as he opened the door and saw who stood there.


End file.
